The Waiting's Finally Done
by bookworm327
Summary: Ben and Angela have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They share everything with each other. Well, everything except for he fact that they are in love with each other. Can a shared love of Doctor Who and some mystery online friends help bring them together at last?


_So, I had to write a short story for school, and this is what I came up with. The girls name in my story is actually Angela, but I have been pretty head at posting on fan because I get so caught up in everything, so I figured I could just change the guys name to Ben and I had a ready made one-shot. Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to brutally honest in the comments. Also, sorry about any mistakes. I am beta-less._

* * *

When one thinks of groups of friends, they think of people who run in the same social circle. Many do not understand why people who run in different circles are seem so different, that when a person looks at the pair of them, they can't help but wonder what on earth they talk about, because they cannot have anything in common. This was the case with 18 year olds Ben and Angela.

They didn't seem to fit. The others kids in their grade often looked at the pair of them and wondered why they hung out together. Ben was the quintessential golden boy: intelligent, charismatic, athletic, handsome, and popular. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, a sharp nose, and strong jaw. He was the guy everyone wanted to be friends with. On the other hand, there was Angela. Shy and bookish, while she was not a complete outcast, she kept to herself most of the time, preferring to hang out in the library than on the school lawn with all of the other students. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, an olive complexion, and wore a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. While she was very pretty, many people did not give her as much as a second glance because she was not popular. So it seemed strange to everyone that Ben still hung out with Angela.

However, while everyone one that they were completely antithetical, they actually had much in common. Ben and Angela were both very intelligent. He and Angela had lots of conversations about books and politics and religion. Angela was quite athletic as she was a dancer in her spare time, a fact no one but Ben knew about her. But perhaps the most binding, the most interesting, the one that brought them both together the most was their shared love of Doctor Who, a British TV show about a time-traveling Gallifrean and his companions. Doctor Who made up a lot of their discussions and arguments. They followed the TV show religiously, talking to each other on the phone every time a new episode aired.

Although these were the things that made up their friendship today, they also had a rapport that went back to the times when they were still in diapers. They were always forced together by their mothers, who were best friends. But what started out as reluctant play time soon turned into a friendship that could weather time, arguments, and the so-called status quo of high school. Their parents used to joke that they were practically engaged, for as much as they played and goofed off as children, they also fought like an old married couple. If only their parents knew the truth.

Angela and Ben shared everything with each other. Well, not everything. There was actually a secret that they both kept from the other. This secret was a secret that they kept so well guarded, they broke their pact to never lie to each other. This secret could end up ruining their friendship, or ensuring they would be in each other's lives forever. The secret was that Angela was in love with Ben, and Ben was in love with Angela.

This had not happened over night. It had manifested as a thought, a simple thought in both of their minds, ensconced in their brains until they finally acknowledged its existence, only to cast it away. However, despite the best efforts on both Ben and Angela's parts, they could not get rid of this thought. Eventually, it moved from the brain to the heart, where it grew and grew until it was so large, there was no stopping it. It had reached the point of no return, and so had Angela and Ben. Despite these feelings, they both believed the other did not feel the same way, leading them to keep this secret, both believing they would carry it with them until the day they died.

* * *

Finished with her homework, Angela decided to log onto her favorite Doctor Who chat room to see what her fellow Whovians thought of the newest episode. Signing in under her screen name TheGirlWhoWaited87, a reference to her favorite companion, Amy Pond, Angela started reading what people were saying and began thinking about the latest episode from the night before.

_MelodyPond44: I can't believe that happened! It had to be one of the saddest Doctor Who episodes I have ever seen. Why did Amy and Rory have to go?_  
_Exterminate111: Even one as heartless as a Dalek would cry at how absolutely heartbreaking it was that the Doctor no longer has Amy and Rory._  
_GoodbyePond44: I thought I was upset when Rose left. That has nothing on how crushed I am now._  
_PondsSuck: I am so glad they are gone. They were some of the worst companions the Doctor ever had. Nothing could make me happier than seeing them finally gone._

Aghast and in shock, not understanding how one could be so callous about the departure of the Doctor's beloved, and best, companions, Angela stepped into the conversation.

_TheGirlWhoWaited87: PondsSuck, how can you say that? What made them so abhorrent in your eyes?_  
_PondsSuck: They constantly risked the Doctor's life. If he had never met them, there would have been no way the Battle of Demon's Run would have happened. He also would not have dealt with the flesh. He would never have met River and never have had to deal with her death. His life would have just been better without them._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Ok, first, the Doctor would not be the Doctor if he did not risk his life. Two, without Amy and Rory being with Doctor in the Tardis, there would be no River Song. Are you saying you wish to deprive the Doctor of love? Death is a part of life. It happens, and the Doctor will get work through it and Eleventh Doctor would not be the Doctor without Amy and Rory. It's just not possible._  
_TheLastCenturion: I agree with TheGirlWhoWaited. Without the Ponds, the Doctor would have missed out a huge part of his life. Nothing would have been the same. He would be loveless, still alone. A wise man once said, "Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." The Doctor would have risked his life in other ways if he had not met them. In the end, Amy and Rory gave the Doctor the two things he missed most: love and family._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Nicely stated, TheLastCenturion. And also, I feel they were the best companions. They just fit in with the Doctor's life, like peanut butter and jelly. To lose them is a tragedy._  
_PondsSuck: Whatever, I'm out of here. Maybe I can find somewhere I won't be yelled at for just stating an opinion. (PondsSuck has signed off)_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Well, that was an interesting conversation. Thanks for backing me up, TheLastCenturion. I really appreciate the help._  
_TheLastCenturion: No problem. I felt the need to educate that poor being on what makes the Ponds so absolutely magnificent. Glad to see you share my opinion._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Of course. Anyone with eyes would see that Amy and Rory are by far the best companions of the series. While there was drama, it was refreshing for the Doctor to just have two friends he could turn too. Almost like with Donna Noble, except we all know how that turned out._  
_TheLastCenturion: Can you imagine? Going on all of those fantastic adventures, seeing the entire universe and all of the beings and worlds that live outside of your own, only to forget? It was so tragic when it happened. I could not imagine. The adventures they go on are so amazing, to have to forget them is heartbreaking, don't you think?_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: I agree, TLC, I agree. I cried when that happened, I was so affected. Listen, I have to go, but maybe we can chat on here again some time, yes?_  
_TheLastCenturion: I would like that, TGWW. I feel we have a lot more to talk about._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: I agree. Bye for now. (TheGirlWhoWaited87 has signed off)_

Ben stared at the screen, downcast the conversation was over. Not many of his friends were into Doctor Who. In fact, Angela was the only one, so it was very rare for him to have conversations about it outside of their friendship. It was comforting to have someone else to talk to and share his opinions with. The fandom was so big, but it was easy to get lost in all of the different opinions and find an individual with similar ones, so it was an immense luxury and a fantastic reprieve to be able to talk to this person. Ben looked forward to talking with TheGirlWhoWaited87 again soon.

* * *

Angela and Ben walking through the halls at school, talking about the Spanish test they had just taken.

"I thought it was pretty hard, but you know Spanish is my downfall. I understand English, isn't that enough? I don't plan on ever visiting a Spanish speaking country, so I don't see the point in taking the class," Angela said as they arrived at her locker. She opened the door and began emptying her backpack of her morning books and filling it will her afternoon books. Ben watched her, captivated by her beauty and wishing yet again she would feel the same way as him.

"Yeah, some of those questions were really tough. I'm sure you did wonderful though, Ang. You always do," replies Ben as they continued on their way, ready to get the their next class.

"Thanks, but to have to say that. I have to go. Mr. Boreng will kill me if I'm late again. See you at lunch," said Angela before walking away to her Chemistry class.

* * *

That night Angela logged onto the Doctor Who chat room again, hoping to have to opportunity to talk to TLC again. As she browsed through the names of those in the chat room, a bubble suddenly popped up on her screen announcing she had a private message from TheLastCenturion.

_TheLastCenturion: Hey TGWW. What's up?_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Oh the usual. Sitting around, doing nothing, basking in my monotonous life. You know, the usual._  
_TheLastCenturion: I'm sure you life is not that boring. There had to be something that makes it all the more interesting._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Well... There is something._  
_TheLastCenturion: And pray tell, what is it?_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: It's more like a who._  
_TheLastCenturion: I see. Boy problems?_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Yes._  
_TheLastCenturion: I can relate._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Girl Troubles?_  
_TheLastCenturion: You know it._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Aren't we a sad pair._  
_TheLastCenturion: Yes, so it would seem. So, tell me about this guy._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Come on, you don't want to hear about my problems._  
_TheLastCenturion: No, seriously. I do. I am curious to see how similar our situations are._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: Well, if you insist. To start off, he is the smartest person I know. He always has something to say and is not afraid to speak his mind. He's popular and I'm more of an outcast, yet he still chooses to hang out with me. He's my best friend, and I love him, but as more than a best friend._

_TheLastCenturion: So you don't think he feels the same way about you?_

_TheGirlWhoWaited87: No, he definitely does not. Maybe he feels a little something, but it could not, and will most likely never be, as strong as what I feel for him._

_TheLastCenturion: So how did to realize you loved him? What changed?_  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: I know he doesn't feel the same, this same all-encompassing love I feel. It snuck up on me, seeping first into my head a an idea, easily forgotten. Except for the fact that it moved from my head to my heart. It found a place where it could flourish, so it began to sprout roots and grow. And before I knew it, it was like it was an entire forest, never to be cut down no matter how hard one seems to try. It would take thousands of years and lots of hard work, and I just don't have the energy to fight it anymore. So I sit around and wait, feeling terrible hope that maybe, someday, he will love me as I love him._

Ben sat staring at the screen, at a loss for words. This was the exact feeling he had for Angela. It was amazing to him that he and this total stranger, two people who had never met and who probably never would, were able to talk to freely. He was glad he had met TheGirlWhoWaited87, as it was pleasant to have friend who he could talk to about his feelings freely and who could give him sound advice, as she felt the same way.

_TheLastCenturion: Wow. You really love him. But how can hope me terrible? I think hope is rather instrumental when it comes to unrequited love. If you don't hope for them to love you back, then is it even love? Love is hope; hope for the future, hope for forever, and hope to always have that person by your side._  
_TheGirlWhoWaited87: I suppose to are right, TLC. Hope does help me, but at the same time it can be crippling._  
_TheLastCenturion: True. I have a challenge for you. I want you do something spontaneous, something you would never do around him. Maybe hold his hand, kiss him on the cheek, something along those lines. Maybe this will clue him in and you will be able go move on from the land of hope into the real world, a world where they love us back_.

Angela contemplated his challenge. Could she really do this? Could she really put herself out there like that? She was always so shy and reserved, never letting her true feelings show. Perhaps it was time to change that. But she would not be alone in this challenge.

_TheGirlWhoWaited87: I will do if you will do it. It seems only fair. We are after all in the same position. Perhaps it is time for both of us to enter the land of reality. Both of us or none, take your pick. Either option works for me._

Ben thought about the proposition. TGWW was right, it was only fair he did it  
as well. Could he do it? Yes, he could. The bigger question was, did he have the courage to actually carry though with it once the time came?

_TheLastCenturion: Alright, I take the challenge. However, I will only do it if we exchange emails. That way, we can let the other know when we do it and not have to wait to get home and see if the other is on. Does that sound agreeable?_

Angela could not help being nervous. She had never done something like this before, and while she knew in her head she should not exchange emails with this person who she had known for such a short time, who could be anyone, she found herself typing in her email address, the one she used exclusively for her Doctor Who friends, before she could second guess herself anymore.

_TheGirlWhoWaited87: My email is whovian87 . Email me so I will have yours. I have to go now. Bye, TLC. (TheGirlWhoWaited87 has signed off.)_

Ben stared at the screen in shock that she had signed off, and also that she had actually sent her his email. He quickly logged into his account and sent her a quick email before powering down. He felt extremely elated, partly because he was going to show some sign of outward affection to Angela, and also because he could now constant his confidant whenever he wanted.

* * *

The next day, Ben saw Angela approaching. His heart skipped a beat at how heartbreakingly beautiful she was. Part of him was scared by what he was about to do, but TGWW was right. It was time for both of them to move into reality and get what they wanted. As Angela approached, Ben gave himself a pep talk, convincing himself he could do this, it was just a kiss on the cheek. At the very least, if Angela was disgusted, he would know.

Meanwhile, Angela was giving herself a similar pep talk as she walked closer and closer to Ben. Every step brought her a couple feet closer to this crazy action she was going to perform. Kissing Ben on the cheek could very well end their friendship. He could be revolted, and then she would have my answer. He could also respond positively, though. Who knows? Maybe Ben would kiss her back. Angela finally stopped in front of Ben, standing awkwardly as he sat in front of her, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey," Ben said, finally looking up at Angela. "What's up?" he asked as he went in for their usual hug. However, this one was anything but usual. Because as the both went it, they kissed each other on the cheek at the same time. They both froze in place, not moving, not breathing, each waiting for the other to say something first. However, when neither did, Ben decided to break the silence.

"Ready for that Spanish quiz?" he asked. Looking at him, Angela could see no noticeable change. It was as if the kissing on the cheek had never even happened, as if it meant nothing. Perhaps him kissing her was a mistake. Perhaps he accidentally brushed his lips agains her cheek. Maybe he was freaking out because his was an accident and hers was obviously on purpose. Not knowing what to do, Angela ignored it continuing with the conversation until the bell rang. Then she went to English, dejected and forlorn that Ben would never Ben the same way as her.

Ben had a free first period, so he used it as a time to email TGWW.

**From: eleventhdoctor55 **  
**To: whovian87 **  
**Date: October 4, 2012 at 7:55 AM**  
**Subject: Challenge Complete**

Dear TGWW,  
So, I complete the challenge. I kissed her on the cheek. But what is confusing me is she also kissed me on the cheek. I am so confused. Does this mean she likes me back? Or could it have only been an accident? I don't know what to do, I just changed the subject after it happened to keep it from getting awkward. Any ideas?  
TLC

Angela walked from her English class to her locker. She had a free this period, so she grabbed her phone and headed to the library. When she arrived and was situated, she realized that she had an email from TLC. After reading it, she couldn't believe that their situations were practically identical. It was so strange to think that while they were complete strangers, there lives seemed to be quite similar. She began to compose an email.

**From: whovian87 **  
**To: eleventhdoctor55 **  
**Date: October 4, 2012 at 8:33 AM**  
**Subject: Strangely Similar Situations**

Dear TLC,  
How odd that happened to you, when I experienced something nearly exactly the same. I kissed him on the cheek, and I felt him kiss my cheek, but I am pretty sure it was accidental. He did not bring it up to me, and I feel it is a lost cause. I do not wish to make things awkward between us, so I feel that I may just let it be. It is probably for the best. I do not want to jeopardize the friendship I have with him. My advice to you? Talk to her, tell her you meant to kiss her on the cheek, and find out if she did too. It is the only way to find out for sure. I am glad that while I do not have a chance, you still do.  
Sincerely,  
TheGirlWhoWaitedAndCanWaitAL ittleBitLonger87

After sending the email, she hoped her advice would help her friend figure it all out.

At his locker, Ben checked his phone. Upon seeing he had a new email, he eagerly opened it, excited when he found it was from TGWW. He was saddened that it did not work between her and the guy she wanted, and was shocked by how strikingly similar their situations were. He thought about her advice and realized she was right. The only way to know for sure was to tell Angela. Before he headed out to lunch, he sent a quick email to TGWW.

**From: eleventhdoctor55 **

**To: whovian87 **

**Date: October 4, 2012 at 11:51 PM**  
**Subject: I'm Going to Tell Her**

Dear TGWW,  
I have decided to tell her. You are right, the only way to know for sure is to ask. I love her and am willing to risk it all to be with her. Thanks so much for all your advice. We have only known each other for a few days, but I feel as if we have known each other a lifetime.  
Wish me luck,  
TLC

Ben began walking to the lunchroom with a purposeful stride. He was going to do this, consequences and all. He knew this was what he had to do. He would find out what he had wanted to hear for years, or he would be sorely disappointed. Either way, it was better that he knew now before he spent even longer pining after her. As he approached their usual table, he watched as she picked up her phone and smiled at whatever she was reading. His step faltered as he saw the large, slightly crooked smile, a smile usually reserved for him and him alone. Who could she be talking to that made her smile that smile? he wondered. What if it is a crush? If she likes someone, me telling her my feelings would only get in the way of her happiness. I can't do that to her. Ben thought about how much he loved her, enough to sacrifice his own happiness so she could achieve it herself. With that last thought, he approached the table and sat down.

"Who was that?" he asked, begging her telepathically to say it was her mom or dad. However, his heart was shattered when she shyly looked down at the phone and blushed a little.

"Oh, no one. Just a friend," was her simple reply before she returned to eating her salad.

However, her blush contradicted that statement, confirming his earlier suspicions, at least in his mind. It was time for him to step back and let Angela's happiness come first. Maybe one day he would be lucky enough to have her return his feelings, but apparently that was not today.

* * *

A few months later, Angela was at Ben house, where he was tutoring her for Spanish. However, no matter what he did, she did not understand the concept of the subjunctive. They decided to take a snack break. As Angela stood up off of Ben's bed, her phone, which had been in her purse, slipped out when she knocked the contents of her purse out. Angela picked up everyone except for her phone, assuming it had not fallen out of the bag.

After Angela left, Ben went upstairs to get ready for bed. As he laid down, he felt something stiff underneath his back, and when he sat up and looked, he saw that it was Angela's iPhone. He picked it up, looking at it before going to call Angela to tell her she had left her phone and he would bring it to school tomorrow. However, he suddenly remembered how secretive she had been about her messages for the past few months. He truly needed to know who Angela had been messaging. Could it be a guy she likes? Could she be planning to go out with someone? His curiosity got the better of him, he just had to know. He slid the bar on the screen to unlock and typed in Angela's pass code, the day her first fish died. Then he began to look through her text messages. Finding nothing of incriminating there, he moved on to emails. As he began to read, Ben did not realize that he was in for the shock of his life.

* * *

Angela frantically searched her room, looking for her phone. She knew she it was in her purse earlier, but it now seemed to have disappeared into thin air. She suddenly remembered how her purse contents spilled out earlier. I must have left my phone at Ben's, she concluded. She picked up the house phone and dialed Ben's number. The phone only rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" said Ben in a gruff voice.

"Hey Ben, it's me. I was wondering if you had found my cell at your place. I assume I left it there. Have you seen it?" asked Angela.

"Yes, I have it. Why don't you come over and get it? I actually have to talk to you. Can you come over now?" Angela looked at the time. She did not have to be anywhere for another couple of hours.

"Sure, Ben. I will be there in 10 minutes." They both hung up, eager to see other, but for entirely different reasons.

Angela drove to Ben's and parked outside his house. She walked to the door and opened it, sauntering in.

"Hey Ben. Where are you?" she called out when she didn't see him on the first level of the house. She began to ascend the stairs, assuming he was in his room and had not heard her. She walked down the hall and knocked on Ben's door. Then, she opened it and walked right in, only to be stopped short by what she saw.

"What are you doing?" she screeched at Ben, taking her phone out of his hands and moving it far away from his prying eyes. "That is private! I can't believe you would do that, Ben," she said before she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ben yelled. "Angela, hold on I have to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Ben. I think it would be best if I went home and to cal-"

"It's about TheLastCenturion!" Ben shouted before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me? You read my emails too? I can't believe you Ben!"

"Stop yelling. Stop yelling for just a moment and let me explain," Ben pleaded, willing to do anything to get Angela to listen to what he had to say.

"There is nothing to explain, Ben. Now, I am going home, and no-"

"I'm TheLastCenturion!" Ben shouted out, unable to stop himself yet again.

"No, Ben, you are not. You saw that name in my emails and for some reason are playing a cruel joke on me. So please, let me go," Angela stated before walking towards the stairs.

"Angela, please. I would not lie about this. Look at the email. None of them are signed with TheLastCenturion. All of them have the signature TLC. The only way I could know about that was if I was TheLastCenturion. Please, you have to believe me. Look at the emails, they are all the proof you need," Ben begged, willing to get on his knees if it would get her to just look and see.

Angela looked into Ben's eyes and saw how desperate he seemed to get her to look. Part of her wanted to deny it, but a part of her was also curious. Could Ben have been the one she was admitting her feelings to all these months? There was a rather large part of her that hoped and prayed he was, and because of that part, she looked at her emails.

"Oh my God. You're TheLastCenturion! It all makes sense now! The similarities in of stories, both about being in love and for the challenge. It's all coming together. I can't believe this!" Angela exclaimed, surprised and ecstatic that he really was TheLastCenturion.

"I told you, didn't I?" asked Ben, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen into her face and pushing it behind her ear.

"This is so unreal," she said. "I mean, what were the odds, that out of the millions of people who visit that site everyday, you would be the one I would end up having a conversation with."

"I know, right? The odds have to be astronomical," he said, looking at her, wishing she would address the one subject that he wanted to talk about, the one they seemed to be ignoring. "So," he said, "you love me?" He watched her face carefully, looking deeply into her azure eyes, imploring her to tell him the answer he wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

Angela looked back at him, concentrating on her answer carefully. They had already admitted their feelings to each other, although unintentionally. It seemed almost impossible that it his had happened, that the person she had talked to all these months, her confidant, her ally, was the one person she had never been able to be completely truthful with. She so wanted everything TLC had said about his ocean-eyed beauty to be about her, but her mind could not seem to wrap around it. Her heart beat, time seemed to stand still, and then she admitted her most well guarded secret, the one she had only ever admitted to one person before.

"Yes. I love you so much. I have loved you since I don't even know when. I remember looking into your eyes one day and thinking about how beautiful they were. I wanted to be able to look into those eyes everyday for the rest of my existence. I know this could change everything, and I know you must be scared. But I am scared too. This could ruin everything. We could be horrible together, we could end up breaking each other's hearts, and we could ruin out friendship forever. But we could also fall in love. Maybe one day we will move in together. Maybe one day you will propose to me, and maybe we will get married. Maybe one day I will find an inventive, yet stupid, way to tell you I am pregnant. Maybe we will be able to watch our children grow up and have families of their own. I know this could go horribly wrong. But to me, I want to risk it all. Because that is a future I want. That is a future I have always dreamed about and prayed for. And I want it with you."

He stared at her in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around everything she had just said. He could not believe she wanted all of that with him. This was so amazing, that all of this had happened and now was their time to be together, at last.

"I love you, too. And I guess that means there is only one thing left to do," Ben said as he pulled Angela closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And what is that?" Angela asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben smiled a secret smile before he leaned closer, pressing his lips against Angela's. He had always heard people talk about how they felt fireworks and it was almost magnetic when they kissed the right person. And while it was that, it was also something else. There was this unadulterated feeling of rightness that left Ben breathless, and more sure than ever that no matter what life threw his way, he would always have Angela by his side.


End file.
